One In The Same
by animefan021513
Summary: What happens when an unexpected transfer student makes his way back to Haruhi? Will he discover a secret about her? Does he even know that his friend from long ago is alive? Read, Review, and see :3


"Hey Al do you want to start attending school with me? there is a school called Ouran High School Colonel mustang wants us to go..."

"Um brother I'm a suit of armor...with no body...maybe it should be just you and I'll support you from here"

"Whatever you say, I'm going to start going tomorrow...I'll be a new student."

"Good luck brother."

"Thanks."

* * *

It was the beginning of class and Haruhi was looking at her two best friends who were still causing her mischief till the teacher finally called roll. "Fujioka, Haruhi?"

"Here!"

"Hikaru, Karu?"

"Both here!"

...

"Okay class it seem we have a new student please introduce yourself young man."

In the front of the room stood a short boy with a blonde pony tail and was wearing gloves. "Um, my name is Edward Elric...wait you say the last name first my name is Elric Edward but please just call me Ed." He looked at Haruhi and his face looked almost shocked.

"Okay Ed will you go and sit in front of Mr. Fujioka."

"Who is that the one in between the twins?"

"That's right."

Ed moved to her desk and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, you're a girl aren't you?"

She just nodded her head and after the bell rang she ran straight to him as he was leaving. "Hey Ed I want you to know my first name, It's Haruhi."

"Hm I had a friend a long time a go named Haruhi."

"Yea and I used to have a friend named Ed what happened to your friend?"

"Well...She...She died."

"Really are you sure?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE I WAS THERE WHEN THE DOCTOR'S SAID THAT SHE HAD A 1-10 CHANCE OF LIVING!"

"What if I told you she is still alive."

"That would be impossible but you do remind me of her alot but she had longer hair."

Haruhi just smiled and handed him a note that had said 'Meet me in music room 3 I'm a Host club member there we can talk in secret and I will tell you everything :)'

He looked up and she was gone, and now he felt eyes burning into the back of his head. "So you know Haruhi..."

"...Do you?"

"Well um no I really don't know her but can you guys tell me something?"

"Depends..."

"...On what it is."

"Is she really..."

"Hold up you know her secret?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"Hmm...

"What do you...

"...Want to know?"

"Is she really a host club member?"

"Yes."

* * *

At 3:00 it was time for him to go see Haruhi in music room 3 but he didn't understand why a girl would be in a host club or why she would even have an interest in it. "Well I guess this is it."

"Welcome!"

When he opened the door red rose petals came flying out at him and he saw Haruhi sitting on a throne with a tall blonde leaning on it behind her, Hikaru on her left, and Karu on her right, there was a tall man holding a small child and then there was a skinny older boy well...at least older than him who was wearing glasses and writing in a black book. "Where is everyone else?"

"They haven't gotten here yet in the mean time Haruhi is booked with you for the rest of the day so I hope you enjoy his company."

He looked back at the tall blonde who just walked towards him and Ed replied, "Don't you mean her company?"

"How do you know that she's..."

"It's obvious plus she reminds me of an old friend I used to hang out with in my childhood."

Then the twins noticed something. "Hey Tamaki..."

"...You and Ed..."

"...Could almost pass for..."

"...Twins."

They both replied, "We look nothing alike."

Tamaki looked at Ed, "For one thing I'm not a pip squeak."

"Hey who are calling a flea so small that even fleas have to use a microscope to see such a tiny flea."

"Um I didn't say it but whatever, enjoy her company."

Haruhi smiled and took his hand which made him blush. She was so soft and gentle and they went to her side of the club room. "Ed Haruhi didn't die."

"Ya know...I'm getting really tired of you saying that I was at the hospital..."

"Yes but how long were you there?"

"Not long I stormed out of the room never turned back, soon after My mom died and I..."

"You what?"

"It's nothing how do you know she isn't dead?"

She started messing with her hair and looking down at where a normal girls chest would be but she was as flat as a board "When her and her mother got into a car crash yes they both died, completely dead, but someone used a philosopher's stone to bring the little girl back and she realized it took up all of the stone and she ended up fighting the doctors which landed her in the hospital and in a room of her own. She secretly walked into her mother's ward before they took her away to the morgue, and she did something terrible..."

"What did she do?"

"She performed human transmutation and paid the price but it wasn't as big of a price as yours."

"How did you know!?"

"You taught me alchemy and I know that your mother died so it wasn't that hard to see that you were as desperate as I was..."

"Haru..."

"In the flesh...Where is Al..."

"He paid with his body and soul but I sacrificed my right arm to bring his soul back and I bound it to a suit of armor."

* * *

"Tamaki?"

"Yes Kyoya?"

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know they seem to know each other very well and I don't know it just hurts in my chest."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do that's what a..."

"That's not what I meant, Do you love her as in want to be her boyfriend?"

"...Hmm Na...I don't think so..."

* * *

"Hey Kyoya Senpai?"

"Yes Haruhi."

"I'm going to stick with Ed for a little bit then I'll go home."

"Alright."

Kyoya and everyone else left and Ed wanted to show Haruhi what he had learned and about why he can do it. He crashed a vase and made Haruhi scream in panic, but what they didn't know was Kyoya was still next to the door and he almost interrupted him until he saw Ed clap his hands together like a prayer and slam them near the vase, and Haruhi laughed and did the same except she transformed it into a tray to old tea on.

Kyoya couldn't believe His eyes. "Haruhi what are you, Ed you too?"

"Okay This could be bad, Kyoya this isn't her fault. Okay?"

Kyoya grabbed a sword from yesterdays cosplay and swung at ed but He held his right arm so the sword would hit that instead of flesh and Kyoya was even more shocked. "What is your arm made out of and your leg too?"

"Really I thought you would know, they are hand crafted auto-mail limbs a friend of mine named Winry made for me when I lost my arm and leg. Are you afraid?

Kyoya was about to say something when suddenly he heard a creepy voice. "Yes are you afraid, Do you want to kill them, Do you want to never see Haruhi Fujioka ever again, Are you even safe, what are they?"

"ENVY THAT'S ENOUGH SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Anything you want pipsqueak."

"Stop calling me that."

"No thanks, well I have to be going father is calling anyway later pipsqueak."

"I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK!"

Kyoya suddenly ran away and when he finally got to his house he was riddled with thoughts of earlier at school. _what was that she did, what is she?_

*Knock Knock* "Kyoya may I come in one of the maids let me in the house?"

"Yea...Come in..."

"Kyoya I'm sorry..."

"What are you..."

"I'm human I promise."

"Than what was that you and Ed did?"

"It's called Alchemy."

"Alchemy that's something that's studied in Amestria."

"Yes, it is...and I am an Alchemist thanks to Ed."

"you too really are old friends aren't you?"

"Yea ever since birth."

"This isn't going to be easy for either of you I hope you know that."

"Yes I know will you help us keep this a secret as well?"

"Of course I will. "Thank you my love oh and when are you going to tell Tamaki about us?"

"I haven't decided yet..."

"Okay."

:3


End file.
